


The things I haven't said

by Vault_Emblem



Series: otpprompts [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He glanced at the prince, the way his hands intertwined, the tapping of his foot, the continuous biting of his lips. He wanted to speak but he was being stopped by something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things I haven't said

Ephraim and Kyle were sitting near the still burning fire, in front of each other; Forde was sleeping and Orson was in patrol somewhere.

If only they weren’t in Grado’s territories it could have seemed a peaceful scene, but the knight and the prince were very tense: everything could have happened, they had to be always vigilant. Kyle also knew that even if Forde seemed asleep, he would have been ready to quickly face an ambush.

 

The knight was passing time carving a tree branch with a small knife; it helped him relaxing and, if someone attacked them, he would immediately have a handy weapon.

He glanced at the prince, the way his hands intertwined, the tapping of his foot, the continuous biting of his lips. He wanted to speak but he was being stopped by something.

Kyle decided to put him out of that misery and he asked directly:

\- Is there something wrong?-.

At first Ephraim shook his head but, after a moment of silence, he spoke asking a question:

\- Are you angry with me?-

\- Why should I be?-, the other replied a bit confused.

The prince took his time to answer; he really didn’t know how to put it in words but since he had left Renais for that crazy mission he had felt Kyle silently scolding him – or at least he had given that impression- and, as the time went by, that sensation hadn’t diminished. He wanted to know clearly what the knight was thinking about him.

\- Well...-, he started, -... I’m certain you still don’t approve this-.

\- In fact I still don’t-, the other stated, - It’s too reckless; we can’t afford to lose you-.

\- Then why hadn’t you tried to stop me?-, the prince pressed.

\- Because I know I couldn’t-, the other bluntly replied.

\- And you still decided to follow me-, Ephraim continued.

\- You are my prince. I will follow you even in hell, if you command so-, Kyle concluded as if it was the most natural thing to say.

 

Even if he had never said it so clearly Ephraim had already realised it – that was the reason why he had asked the knight to be on his side during that risky operation- however that blunt affirmation had caught him off guard.

Kyle’s devotion to him was very similar to Seth’s one to Eirika, the prince knew it, however it never bothered him; it was even reassuring knowing that no matter what, he could always count on his faithful knight.

 

\- Was that a declaration of love?-, he teased to lighten the mood: he still didn’t know how to feel about the whole affair.  Was just a sense of comradeship what united them?

-... Forde is having a bad influence on you- Kyle retorted, but the hesitation he had before speaking hadn’t gone unnoticed.

\- Perhaps...- Ephraim said, smiling.

 

They couldn’t say anything more because Orson had returned from the patrol and none of them wanted to make him part of something so intimate; however the prince had caught Kyle staring at him a few times.

Both of them were aware that it wouldn’t have been the last time they were going to speak about it and that one day they would have to clarify their feelings for each other.

When a more peaceful time would come, they would have thought about it.


End file.
